1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball, more particularly to an improvement in durability, abrasion resistance and repulsion of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from a viewpoint of environmental preservation or enabling golfers to practice without recovering a large number of lost balls, use of biodegradable resins has been investigated for a high molecular weight material constituting a golf ball. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-247224 A discloses a one-piece golf ball or a golf ball including a core and a mono- or multi-layer cover covering the core, wherein any one of the constituent components is made of a biodegradable material in order to provide a golf ball with a reduced load on the natural environment.
US Patent No. 2004/0209701 A discloses a golf ball that would allow a golfer to repeatedly practice the golfer's swing in a small area without having to collect a large number of balls after the practice is complete. The golf ball comprises a substantially spherical and substantially biodegradable outer shell having an interior cavity, and a substantially biodegradable force-absorbing member disposed within the interior cavity. This force-absorbing member is operational to affect the performance characteristics of the golf ball so that the maximum range of the golf ball is less than 75 yards.